Saute
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: Pourquoi faut il que je saute ? C'est quoi mon péché ? songfic plus annonce
1. Saute

Couple: aucun

Chanson : « Spring » de Rammstein, album Rosenrot, très glauque comme texte…

Note : la chanson ne m'appartient pas, par contre la traduction si, je l'ai faite moi-même (c'est pour ça que ça a pris du temps, en plus le net bloquait), donc si vous voulez l'utiliser, demandez-moi.

Note 2 : en italique c'est pour ce qui relève des « autres », j'entend par là autre que le perso principal (qui est d'ailleurs à découvrir…)

Fan fic en hommage à mon oncle.

**Saute**

_Auf einer Brücke ziemlich hoch **Sur un pont assez haut**  
_

La nuit est claire ce soir là. Le soleil disparaît progressivement dans un mélange de couleurs chaudes.

D'ailleurs, cette vision lui réchauffe le cœur.

La silhouette marche lentement le long des rues désertes de ce soir d'été, profitant de la vue.

Soudain il tourne.

Un pont.

Il a toujours aimé les ponts. Leur structure, leur forme, et…

Leur attraction des personnes voulant en finir avec la vie…

Mais lui ne veut pas se suicider, non. Il se dit qu'il est trop jeune pour ça.

Il a le temps…

Il a aussi le temps de paresser un peu avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il se rapproche de la rampe d'accès.

Maintenant il laisse ses doigts courir le long du métal. Le contact le fit frissonner. Il aime cette sensation.

Le fourmillement remonte le long de son bras et se perd dans son épaule. On dirait que le pont l'appelle.

¤

_Hält ein Mann die Arme auf **Un homme lève les bras**_

_Da steht er nun und zögert noch **Il est là et il hésite encore**_

Le clapotis de l'eau est doux à ses oreilles. Ca l'endort presque.

Ses doigts tiennent fermement la balustrade. Il se hisse souplement et s'assoit dessus.

Un vent frais vient chatouiller son visage.

Il respire profondément et se laisse enivrer par le parfum lourd de la saison chaude.

Il se cale bien et ouvre les bras.

La brise souffla encore, comme pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par l'atmosphère paisible.

¤

_Die Menschen strömen gleich zu auf **La foule accourt tout de suite**_

_Auch ich lass mir das nicht entgehen **Moi aussi, je ne veux pas manquer ça**_

_Bleus, verts, marron, tous s'ouvrent en harmonie. La lumière descendante reflète jusque dans Leurs pupilles une lueur malsaine._

_Des bouches se tordent en un rictus. _

_D'autres s'envoient des encouragements d'un hochement de tête._

_D'un geste commun, Ils s'élancent dans le crépuscule._

_Ils sont prêts à le faire._

_Parce qu'il en y a un autre._

_Petit inconscient…_

¤

_Das will ich aus der Nähe sehen **Je veux voir ça de près**_

_Ich stelle mich in die erste Reihe und schreie... **Je me mets au premier rang et je crie…**_

Silencieux, Ils s'approchent.

Seuls Leurs pas résonnent sur le pavé.

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite…

Il Les entend.

Mais il n'en tient pas compte. Peut être des jeunes qui vont s'amuser.

En tout cas, il se redresse un peu et étend ses bras plus loin sur les côtés.

Il se fiche qu'on le prenne pour un fou assis sur un pont les bras levés.

Il profite après une journée remplie.

Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Ils viennent des deux côtés du pont.

Ils sont maintenant derrière lui.

Un immense cri retentit dans la nuit.

Il sursaute et se retourne.

¤

_Des dizaines de personnes._

_Hommes, femmes, enfants._

_Le visage décharné, les cheveux couverts de sang sortant de plaies béantes._

_Des sourires mauvais tordent Leurs bouches ou ce qu'il en reste._

_Leurs mains sont pour la plupart mutilées, laissant entrevoir le bout de Leurs os_

_Leurs yeux scrutent l'homme assis._

_Ils avancent encore un peu._

¤

_Der Mann will von der Brücke steigen **L'homme veut descendre du pont**  
Die Menschen fangen an zu hassen **Les gens commençent à lui crier leur haine**  
Sie bilden einen dichten Reigen **Ils forment un cercle serré**  
Und wollen ihn nicht nach unten lassen **Et ne veulent pas le laisser descendre**_

Il prend peur.

Ses yeux vont et viennent sur chacune de ces têtes morbides.

La vision lui retourne l'estomac.

Il met sa main devant sa bouche afin de stopper la bile lui remontant le long de la gorge.

Soudain, ils parlent.

Incompréhensibles paroles, mais on devine Leur colère dans le ton.

Il passe une jambe de l'autre côté de la rampe.

Il essaye de partir mais Ils l'en empêchent.

Ils resserrent Leurs rangs autour de lui.

Demi-cercle de liberté qu'il s'empresse d'accaparer.

La foule se recule, l'évitant comme un pestiféré.

Son estomac se vide sur le pavé, sous Les regards remplis de haine.

Ils le désignent du bout de Leurs moignons, de Leurs pieds.

Il se relève difficilement.

Par miracle, Ils arrêtent.

Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur la rambarde pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils recommencent à crier.

¤

_So steigt er noch mal nach oben **Alors il remonte une nouvelle fois**  
und der Mob fängt an zu toben **Et la populace se déchaîne**  
Sie wollen seine Innereien und schreien **Ils veulent ses tripes et crient**  
_

Ils restent toujours à distance raisonnable de lui.

_Il ne faut pas les toucher…_

_Les Petits Inconscients…_

_Sinon nous disparaissons…_

De la sueur commence à perler sur son front.

La peur lui tord les tripes.

La colère monte d'un cran. Ils hurlent en chœur :

_« Péché, Sin, Todsünde, Pecado, Peccato ! » (1)_

Qu'a-t-il donc commis comme péché ?

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle s'agite de droite à gauche.

Les Hommes, Les Femmes, Les Enfants.

Le poing levé et la haine dans le regard, maitenant ils le montrent méchamment du doigt.

_« Péché, Sin, Todsünde, Pecado, Peccato ! »_

Un des Enfants ramasse des morceaux de vomi dans sa main momifiée et les lui lance.

Il est bientôt imité par d'autres.

_Rires cruels mais tellement enfantins…_

Il se protège comme il peut, quitte à salir ses vêtements.

Sa rspiration se fait plus rapide. Son cœur cherche à tout prix à sortir de sa poitrine.

Alors il se retourne et pose ses mains sur la rambarde.

Il se penche en avant et s'appuie pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre.

Les lancers s'arrêtent. Les cris aussi.

Il en profite pour respirer un grand coup.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui se passe.

¤

_Spring **Saute**  
Erlöse mich **Délivre-moi**  
Spring **Saute**  
Enttäusch mich nicht **Ne me déçois pas**  
Spring für mich **Saute pour moi**  
Spring ins Licht, spring **Saute dans la lumière, saute**_

_Et Ils reculent. Un pas. Puis deux. Le cercle s'élargit._

_Des murmures._

_Des centaines de murmures. Des voix douces, des invitations._

_Des doigts se lèvent et pointent vers l'horizon._

_Des yeux brillants de larmes. Des supplications._

Il n'y comprend plus rien.

Il se retourna complètement.

Les voix se font un peu plus fortes.

Les larmes sèchent instantanément.

_« Saute… Saute… Saute… »_

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

_« Le soleil t'attend… Saute… Saute… Fais-nous ce plaisir… Libère-toi de ton péché… Saute… »_

Qu'y a-t-il de plaisant à sauter du haut d'un pont ?

Obéissant inconsciemment à cet ordre, il se retourne à nouveau.

_Les murmures reprennent._

Et s'éloignent.

De plus en plus, le laissant seul avec le pont et sa peur.

Sa respiration se fait plus lente, plus calme.

Ses doigts empoignent la rambarde fermement.

Un nouveau fourmillement lui parcourt le bras.

Cette sensation le rassure.

Maintenant qu'Ils sont partis, il peut continuer à regarder le coucher de soleil.

¤

_Jetzt fängt der Mann zu weinen an **Maintenant l'homme commence à pleurer**   
(Heimlich schiebt sich eine Wolke) **(un nuage passe furtivement)**  
Fragt sich - was hab ich getan **Il se demande qu'est ce que j'ai fait**  
(vor die Sonne, es wird kalt) **(devant le soleil, il commençe à faire froid)**  
Ich wollte nur zur Aussicht gehen **Je voulais seulement admirer la vue**  
(die Menschen laufen aus den Reihen) **(les gens se dispersent en courant)**  
und in den Abendhimmel sehen **Et en regardant le ciel du soir**_

L'air revient lui chatouiller le visage.

Il se penche en avant et appuie ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

Ses mains empoignent fermement sa tête.

Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, il laisse s'échapper le stress.

Le soleil commence à se voiler.

Il continue inexorablement sa course derrière l'horizon.

Qui sont-Ils ? Que me voulaient-Ils ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Autant de questions sans réponses tournoyant dans son esprit.

Il reste là, immobile, attendant que sa peine se calme pour rentrer chez lui.

L'atmosphère devient soudainement lourde et froide en même temps.

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, le forçant à se redresser.

La vue de l'astre descendant lui éclaira le visage et le fit se fermer les yeux.

La sensation chaude lui traversa le corps, réchauffant son cœur.

Il les rouvrit pour voir le ciel se parer de ses plus belles couleurs de l'été.

Cette vision l'apaisa pour un moment.

_Nous ne sommes pas partis, oh non…_

_Cachés, peut être, peut être pas._

_On peut le voir…_

_Le Petit Inconscient…_

_Il n'a pas sauté…_

_On va l'y aider…_

Des milliers d'étoiles s'allument dans le firmament.

D'autres bleus, verts, marrons s'ouvrent d'un coup, dévoilant une lueur maligne.

¤

_Und sie schreien **Et ils crient**_

_Spring **Saute**  
Sie schreien **Ils crient**  
Spring **Saute**  
Erlöse mich **délivre-moi**  
Spring **Saute**  
Enttäusch mich nicht **Ne me déçois pas**  
Spring für mich **Saute pour moi**  
Spring ins Licht, spring **Saute dans la lumière, saute**_

Des milliers de voix s'élèvent en harmonie.

Les mêmes.

Les Leurs.

_« Saute… Saute… Le soleil t'attend… Pour te laver de tes péchés… Saute… »_

Il a l'impression qu'elles sont lointaines, mais tellement proches en même temps.

Il se retourne brusquement.

Personne.

Des rires enfantins retentissent dans la nuit tombante.

Un chant.

Pour lui.

_« Sau-te ! Sau-te ! Le soleil t'a-ttend ! Sau-te ! Sau-te ! »_

Des éclats de voix, de la colère contenue dans des mots dénués de sens.

Le son l'enveloppe comme dans un cocon.

Il est de nouveau pétrifié par la peur.

Il passe une jambe de l'autre côté, se retrouvant à califourchon sur la rambarde.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? C'est quoi mon péché ? J'y comprends rien ! Qui êtes vous ? »

La peur le fait perdre ses moyens.

Son regard part de droite à gauche, essayant de distinguer dans l'obscurité naissante les silhouettes de ses bourreaux.

Personne.

Seulement sa voix.

Et son écho.

Seulement sa respiration saccadée.

Et les battements de son cœur.

Il est seul. Ils ne sont plus là.

Ils sont partis.

Mais pourquoi reste-t-il ici ?__

¤

_  
Heimlich schiebt sich eine Wolke **Un nuage passe furtivement**  
Vor die Sonne, es wird kalt **Devant le soleil, il commence à faire froid**  
Doch tausend Sonnen brennen nur für dich **Et pourtant milles soleils brillent rien que pour toi  
**  
Ich schleich mich heimlich auf die Brücke **Je me glisse en cachette sur le pont**  
Trete ihm von hinten in den Rücken **Lui donne un coup de pied par derrière dans le dos**  
Erlöse ihn von diesem Schmach und schrei ihm nach **Le délivrant de cette honte et lui criant**_

Les nuages épais commencent à voiler la face se l'astre du jour.

La lumière s'atténue.

La nuit entame sa lente avancée dans le ciel.

Des milliers d'étoiles s'avancent elles aussi dans les rues.

Bleues, vertes, marrons, toutes illuminent la foule s'approchant.

Un des Autres est en retrait.

Il avance plus vite.

Ses yeux jaunes fixent inlassablement leur cible.

_Le Petit Inconscient…_

_Il n'a pas compris ?_

_Tant pis, de toute façon, il l'a cherché…_

_Il a péché…_

_Il va le payer…_

Il a recommencé à se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il pleure de nouveau.

Il se balance d'avant en arrière.

_Il veut précipiter sa chute ?_

_Tant mieux…_

_Continue…_

Les Autres s'arrêtent, mais Lui non.

Il se rapproche inexorablement de la forme secouée de sanglots.

Lentement, sans un bruit, Il se place derrière lui.

Un sourire vicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres décharnées tandis qu'il lève le pied.

Ses yeux s'allument, reflétant une rage contenue.

_SAUTE !_

_Son pied touche son corps._

_Il sait qu'il va disparaître._

_Mais Il a accomplit sa mission._

_D'ailleurs, le pécheur est projeté par dessus bord._

_L'entendre crier lui procure un bien fou._

Déjà, les ténèbres l'enveloppent, étouffant les cris de joie des Autres.

Son corps s'engourdit rapidement, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il chute.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore…

¤

_Spring **Saute **  
Erlöse dich **Délivre-toi**  
Spring **Saute**  
Enttäusch mich nicht **Ne me déçois pas**   
Spring für mich **Saute pour moi**  
Enttäusch mich nicht **Ne me déçois pas**_

¤

Une forme s'agite dans les draps blancs.

De la sueur perle sur sa peau blanche.

Il est en proie à un cauchemar.

Ses cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller se sont échappés de sa natte.

Il respire fort.

Comme s'il étouffait.

Ses bras se tordent dans tous les sens, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'invisible.

D'un coup, il arrête.

Un cri de désespoir retentit dans la nuit.

Fin_  
_

(1) Péché en français, anglais, allemand, espagnol et portugais.


	2. Annonce

**Annonce**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt une sorte de message que je voudrais faire passer à tous ceux qui me lisent. D'abord merci aux deux reviewers et leurs messages sympa, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sinon voilà, j'ai eu un gros coup de déprime quand j'ai vu que j'avais eu aussi peu de review pour ma deuxième fic (2) comparé à la première (93). Mais bon, vous allez me dire, ce n'est pas grave, t'en tapes une autre et ça va marcher cette fois là, n'en fais pas toute une montagne. Pas de problème, la prochaine est en préparation. Et j'espère qu'elle va marcher.

Par contre. Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas parfaite.

Mais si ma fic est si mauvaise que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, dîtes-le moi (dans les reviews), ça ne vas pas me vexer ! Au contraire, plus j'en sais sur mes erreurs et gaffes, plus je ferai attention à mon style ou autre et prendrai de précautions pour vous écrire de meilleures fics !

Bien sûr, si elle vous plaît, faites-le moi savoir !

C'était la minute déprime de Kisu.

Maintenant un petit passage de racontage de ma vie.

Ceux qui sont passés par là me comprendront certainement. La première, c'est vachement hard…

La dose de travail, devoir, TPE, contrôles s'accumule à vitesse grand V, et pour ce coup là, y'a pas de secret, faut bosser.

Oui mais voilà. Les devoirs ça ne se fait pas en une heure. Ca me prend facilement le week-end entier, et encore. Ca veut dire que l'écriture passe après (même si j'aimerais qu'elle passe avant…).

Tout ça pour dire que les updates vont arriver lentement. Très lentement. Et croyez-moi contre mon gré.

Au passage je recherche des idées pour une suite de « Question d'Horoscope ». Franchement je n'ai aucune idée (valable et réalisable) de suite. J'écris avant tout pour vous faire plaisir, et ça sert à rien que j'écrive un truc que je n'aime pas et que je suis certaine de ne pas terminer. Logique.

Autre passage. J'ai changé le titre de la fic, parce qu'avec du recul, je me suis dit que c'était peut être lui qui ne vous donnait pas envie de lire...

Donc voilà, j'ai bien raconté ma vie maintenant faut que j'aille dormir. Ahem.

Bye bye !

Kisu No Tora


End file.
